Sudden
by Hoshi wo Tsuki
Summary: It was something that just happened to the both of them, but they couldn't have asked for anything better. Prequel to actual story. T for light cussing and sexual references. IxK


Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any titles relating to it. It all belongs to Ikumi Mia-sensei and any companies relating to it.

Enjoy!

***************##***************

It was something that seemed so innocent at the time.

"What about a cat?"

His voice cut through the excited jeers of the fun-seekers at the amusement park, and even the soon-to-be monkey Mew Mew became silent in anticipation.

"I wanted to see the human trying to sabotage our plans. But you're pretty cute."

The voice came from above, she gathered. Just as the pink-haired girl looked up, a green, nearly black cloak fell onto her. And when she got her face visible to see her assailant, a pale hand with long chipped nails hooked under her chin to keep her head in place as a pair of equally pale chapped and warm lips lightly captured her own. When he leaned back a bit, she saw the devilish face of a boy who seemed about a year or two older than her, his hair about the same shade of the cloak he threw down and his amber cat-like eyes sparkling slightly. She felt her face redden at his presence and he smirked in snide glee at the sight.

"My name's Kisshu. Thanks for the kiss."

That's how it all started for them.

***************##***************

Kisshu kept on fighting - and flirting - with Ichigo with what seemed to be endless conviction. He thought of her as his play-thing and enjoyed himself as she struggled. She knew that she should be mad. Vengeful even. But just hearing his laughter, his eyes sparkling in mirth with a small fang peeking out, she could tell that he needed to have some fun. To laugh and be happy with someone. Like he was severely malnourished in that.

She felt some-what relieved that he was getting enjoyment out of this, but also felt that he needed something else. Something that the both of them would probably want from the other.

So when Ichigo had him in a fight by herself, just as he was leaving after she had defeated his Chimeras, she grabbed him by his short dark brown tank-op over that shirt dark green tee shirt and crushed her lips clumsily onto his own. Kisshu was pleasantly surprised at this new development and wrapped his skinny arms around her body to deepen the kiss, humming in satisfaction of her in his arms and against his person.

***************##***************

Pai and Taruto were getting suspicious he knew. Kisshu was being secretive with them sometimes, sneaking out and not coming back for a few hours. It unsettled his brothers, and Deep Blue even more so. His performance against the Mew Mews was lacking, like he was holding back some, but they dismissed it as just being lazy or wanting to prolong his play time with the girls. However that didn't stop the sinking feeling they had in their guts.

Like-wise, the Mew Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro were starting to worry about Ichigo. She knew that they weren't dumb. They've surely noticed her almost reluctance to fight against the aliens that were invading the Earth, especially against Kisshu one-on-one. They didn't think much of it after hearing that her and her boyfriend (with whom the others have never met) were having a little bit of trouble in their relationship and wrote it off as that. (A blatant lie on her part.)

Ichigo knew that they couldn't keep it hidden for much longer. But as she snuggled up to Kisshu's side, her head on his chest with her cat ears and tail out with his arms curled possessively around her waist on her bed, she figured that she doesn't really give a damn so long as she's purring in time to his breathing.

Kisshu smiled into his Koneko-chan's pink hair as she dozed off in his arms, just seeing the glint of the silver-colored bell on the dark green ribbon tied around her neck. He wondered briefly what would happen if he just stayed the night like this.

Let's see...

1. If her parents saw them, they'd probably freak out. (Shintaro more-so because he's a male in his daughter's room. Sakura would probably tease Ichigo a bit though.)

2. Her teammates might find out.

3. His own brothers would never let him see her again, should they discover it.

In the end, he decided it was worth it.

***************##***************

He had his doubts for a little while. Something in the back of his mind saying that she was planning his and his people's demise with their relationship. After all, Ichigo was still the leader of the Mew Mews and he was their enemy. It didn't seem to be right to him.

"I love you, Kisshu." She confessed one winter day. The snow fell like feathers around them, the Christmas tree sparkling like strung precious gems on a duchess' neck, and the two of them simply enjoying the sight. He looked deep into her red eyes, glittering like rubies in the sunlight framed by dusty pink cheeks and a true smile.

With-in those crimson eyes he could see her smile and her sincerity. Her nervousness at the confession she just gave and her hope that he felt the same way after 7 months of being together like they were. And that made all his doubt fly out the proverbial window, because he knew that she truly meant it in every sense of the phrase.

"I love you too, Ichigo." He leaned down to lightly catch her mouth on his own, thinking that this is what forever must feel like.

***************##***************

It was about a year since she and her alien boyfriend met when Ichigo decided to get some embarrassing advice from Zakuro. She felt her judgment on the matter at hand was very valuable since she's the big sister of the group, and privately consulted the wolf Mew Mew on it in an empty room at the café.

"Do you trust him?" The purple-haired one asked when her younger co-worker finished asking for the much-needed reassurance.

"Yeah." She replied, her face red like her name-sake. "I really love him, and I know that he loves me as well. More than just a family member or just a friend or a passing crush." Zakuro looked cooly at Ichigo, determining whether she should encourage her or tell her that they were too young and to wait.

"Well," She started. "you'll both have to talk about it." Ichigo's face became a bit hopeful at what she was saying. "If you decide that you're both ready and have precautions," Zakuro gave off a rare, gentle smile to the cat Mew Mew. "then I wish you both all the happiness in the world." Ichigo hugged the older girl tightly in appreciation at her words, the pink-haired girl running out of the room considerably more energetic than ever. Zakuro just hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

***************##***************

Ichigo is noticeably more happy these days, with not even school, Ryou, Mint or fighting Chimeras (maybe not so much them) bothering her. Since she and Kisshu went to the next level of their relationship, things seemed to be falling into place for the two of them, and neither could be any more elated with the other as far as they were concerned.

***************##***************

Her period didn't come a few months later during summer. It didn't concern her much since she was still young and her cycle should still be irregular. But when she started throwing up a few days later, that's when she got a little scared.

***************##***************

It was a simple home test, but she somehow knew the answer before she saw it.

***************##***************

They were both in the forest clearing at the park, with nobody any the wiser at what the two teens had come there for.

Kisshu had received word from Ichigo that he should come to that spot as soon as possible so that she could tell him something. The green-haired boy became slightly worried, thinking that she might have bad news for him like them breaking up and it was all a lie. It certainly seemed like that with her standing in front of him, not making eye contact, her head bowed slightly and hands fisted in front of her midriff.

"What's up, Koneko-chan?" He asked warily. She jumped almost unnoticeably at his voice, but he definitely saw it. Just as he was about to speak up again, Ichigo started her announcement.

"I'm pregnant." She said finally. "And it's yours." She was fidgeting every-which way, almost scared of what Kisshu might say or do. She knew that they were both responsible for this, and they had to decide on how to handle it.

Kisshu, on the other hand, had relief visible on all his features. Ichigo wasn't breaking up with him or going to tell him that she didn't mean anything that happened between the two of them over the past year-and-a-quarter. But they had another problem. Kisshu was 15, almost 16 and Ichigo was 14. Could they really handle a child at their age? Were they ready to be parents to this unborn fetus?

"I just wanted to know what you think I should do." She said, her voice betraying her nervousness over his reply. She didn't see his smirk, but certainly felt his strong, thin arms wrap around her self and pulling her into a loving kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise slightly before he pulled back to rest their foreheads together, making sure to keep eye-contact with her.

"It's your body that's going to take the blunt of it all." He informed after a short pause, his hand drifting to the spot on her lower abdomen where a new life was surely growing. "Personally, if it was with you, I wouldn't mind having a kid. But what do you want to do?" Kisshu saw her relax under him, no doubt a weight being lifted from her shoulders at his words of empathy to her. Then he saw her red eyes glaze slightly, having an inner debate of what she herself should do.

_'He said that he wouldn't mind, but if I do have this child then everyone's going to know and there might be even more conflicts between our sides. My parents wouldn't exactly be thrilled at the idea of being grandparents so soon in their lives. Especially when their grandchild would be half-human half-alien. But I don't like the idea of getting an abortion, and I don't think that any couple would want a baby like that. But...'_ Ichigo saw the honey eyes glistening in patience of her decision. She loved him. She _loves_ him with all her being. Twisting her head slightly, the pink-haired girl brought her lips to her lovers own, resolving her choice. "I wonder what kind of child we'll have." She inquired when she pulled back, one of her hands resting on the hand Kisshu had resting on her. "If we'll have a son or perhaps a daughter."

Kisshu smiled very softly, knowing full well what she was insinuating. "If they'll be hyper or quiet. If they'll have green or pink hair."

"Your or my eyes."

"I'd be really cute if we had a son with your hair and eyes."

"I wouldn't mind having a daughter with your colors."

"Feisty and sweet."

"Playful and devious."

The couple fell into a soft giggling fit at each suggestion they gave for the child growing inside of her. Kisshu wrapped both his arms around his Koneko-chan, her head nestled in the crook of his neck comfortably as they just enjoyed each other's company after the awkward atmosphere disappeared.

"We can't really stay here after this." The amber-eyed male said quietly after a moment. He felt her head nod in agreement.

"Nobody would really accept this, and it won't be long until they put 2 and 2 together." She admitted. "What should we do?"

"I have an idea." Ichigo knew that tone that he spoke with. He kept on asking her a while ago, but she kept on insisting that she wasn't ready to do so just yet. But this time, it seemed that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Run away with me?"

***************##***************

Ichigo stood in the middle of her room, a duffle bag full of clothes, basic hygiene supplies and a photo album of all her friends and family in her hands. On her bed's pillow was a simple note, vaguely describing the situation and that she was in good hands.

A wave of air and Kisshu was standing right in front of her, asking if she was OK with this one more time before they take off. She smiled in reassurance and the emerald-haired teen took the bag from her hand into his own and taking her into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she relaxed into his being as they teleported to their paradise.

***************##***************

My first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! HURRAY! Just so ya'll know, this is actually a prequel of a story that has been in my head for a while. And just so you know, yes, Ichigo's colors in the manga are pink hair and red eyes, so I'm goin' with that. Pai and Taruto ARE in fact Kisshu's adoptive brothers, and yes. I AM ignoring Aoyama's existence because he annoys me to absolutely no end.

For all those who know me for my Shaman King stories, there's still gonna be a bit of delay since I'm still trying to get used to all these new stress-crap from my slowly deteriorating sanity. But there IS a new chapter on the way so sit tight! (That and I REALLY needed to get this outta my mind.)

Please read, review, send ideas and send to friends.

See y'all next time!


End file.
